Technical Field
The present invention relates to novel subtilase variants exhibiting alterations relative to the parent subtilase in one or more properties including: Wash performance, thermal stability, storage stability or catalytic activity. The variants of the invention are suitable for use in e.g. cleaning or detergent compositions, such as laundry detergent compositions and dish wash compositions, including automatic dish wash compositions. The present invention also relates to isolated DNA sequences encoding the variants, expression vectors, host cells, and methods for producing and using the variants of the invention. Further, the present invention relates to cleaning and detergent compositions comprising the variants of the invention.
Description of Related
In the detergent industry enzymes have for more than 30 years been implemented in washing formulations. Enzymes used in such formulations comprise proteases, lipases, amylases, cellulases, as well as other enzymes, or mixtures thereof. Commercially the most important enzymes are proteases.
An increasing number of commercially used proteases are protein engineered variants of naturally occurring wild type proteases, e.g. Durazym®, Relase®, Alcalase®, Savinase®, Primase®, Duralase®, Esperase®, Ovozyme® and Kannase® (Novozymes A/S), Maxatase™ Maxacal™, Maxapem™, Properase™, Purafect™, Purafect OxP™, FN2™, FN3™ and FN4™ (Genencor International, Inc.). Further, a number of protease variants are described in the art. A thorough list of prior art protease variants is given in WO 99/27082.
However, even though a number of useful protease variants have been described, there is still a need for new improved proteases or protease variants for a number of industrial uses such as laundry or hard surface cleaning. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide improved subtilase variants for such purposes.